erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Karzûn
Karzûn (formerly known as Akron Jal Kuath) is a Kauv’ok hunter who was the former leader of Clan Revenant, a group of Kauv that was captured during the Jern raid on Vordania. However, he has long since abandoned the clan, going on his own path to fulfill his personal vengeance. After returning to Vordania, he was sent into a hallucinating rage, hellbent on killing the Kauv gods. As a result, he unknowingly murdered his own brother Vaakos and five Kauv who went into the outskirts in search of him. Losing the trust of the other Kauv, he traveled to Vaasasund alone to challenge the Jern Valgtkriger Galti Ottesen to a duel of single combat, as he believed him to be responsible for the raid on Vordania, as well as all of the events that followed and led to the extinction of the Kauv. He managed to critically wound Galti during the fight, but was immediately gunned down and killed by the Jern leader and the leader of Scourge’s Phalanx, Titus Gallius. While everyone believed Akron to be dead, Hoplite soldiers managed to recover his body and secretly transport it to Lord Tyrakk, leader of Scourge’s Hoplites. With his technology, he resurrected Akron, but due to the massive injuries his body sustained, the Kauv’ok was transformed into a cyborg. Akron Jal Kuath became reborn as Karzûn, the Scarred. Now, he serves as Tyrakk’s secret assassin, working for the Technomancer in exchange for the chance to undo his past failures. Biography Early Life Akron was born in 1127 GSY to a family of hunters of Clan Shadow. His village was not as large as some, and was located on the outskirts of the clan’s territory, but was held in great favor by Chieftain Jossek Tuassh. As he was born into the scavenger caste, he was raised to hunt, acquiring most of his experience in the wilds of Vordania. A few years after he was hatched, he was joined by twin brothers- Vaakos and Kaesh. The three of them would go out with their father and mother to hunt beasts of varying sizes and shapes over the years. Childhood of Violence His childhood was not so different from any Kauv’ok, born in the calm period after the 1st Warrior Clash, when the Draziri warriors of Nikara came all the way to Vordania to do battle with the Kauv. He had heard stories from his parents about these warriors, stories about how alike they were with his people, and how strong they were in battle, honorable and the most worthy opponents that the Kauv have ever faced. Akron was only 3 when the Koleeran Royal Fleet attempted a second invasion of Vordania with the intent of genociding the Kauv. Akron was told of how they made an crusade against the Kauv gods by raiding the holy city of Xekis, destroying temples and statues in attempt to crush their morale, but instead it did the opposite, sending the Kauv into a raging fury as they drove the Koleeran soldiers to retreat in fear. Akron was about 23 years old when the Battle of Vordania began, when the Void Ecumene launched its final and largest invasion upon Vordania. As this gruesome battle took place over an entire year, it had an enormous impact on his life. What he remembered was having to evacuate into the catacombs, listening to a long bombardment that destroyed nearly everything on the surface. He remembered having to leave the catacombs after several days, only to see his village completely devastated. His family fled into the wilderness of Vordania with others in his village, taking whatever they could carry. It was the chieftains who called for the survivors to rally there. Because they lived on the outskirts of their clan, they were far more lucky than others. He heard about some clans being wiped out entirely by the Daemon armies of the Ecumene. Akron could still recall the sight of massive vessels covering the sky, with hordes of giant robotic soldiers slowly coming over the horizon as he ran. He heard many survivors took refuge in the mountains and canyons, even in the ruins of fallen colonial states. For several months, his family lived in the ruins of a settlement, hearing battles going off in the distance as both warriors and beasts ambushed Ecumene forces in the wilderness. He watched the sky as the Ecumene’s ships fell under attack from incoming Draziri ships, forcing them to retreat. He remembered how the Kauv rallied together for a final push as they destroyed every last Daemon that was still on Vordania after their fleet withdrew. The image of bloody sands, littered with the bodies of Kauv and Daemons alike, was burned into his mind, a memory he could never get rid of, only attempt to hide away. Learning to Hunt When he was 30 years old, still a young age for a Kauv’ok, he killed his first beast. It was not far from the village that he went out hunting with his father, and he came upon was a single wild muxok lizard, a youngling. As pack animals, muxok lizards do not usually wander around the deserts alone, so it was possible that it had been separated from its pack. When he saw the wild beast, he went to kill it. After grabbing a rock, he fought violently with the muxok, eventually crushing its head. When his father returned from aiding some warriors in an ambush, they found Akron outside the ruins, still striking the dead muxok with its blood on his face. It was a special moment for the family that their firstborn finally killed his first beast on his own. He was rewarded greatly when they took the dead muxok back home to eat, receiving the largest portion. As he continued to grow up, Akron learned much about being a hunter, going on hunting expeditions with his family and living in the wilderness. The Trial When he reached the mature age of 50, Akron would be able to take his trial for becoming a true Kauv. He would be sent out alone, carrying nothing but the original Gozima javelin constructed by his ancestor- the spear’s creator- a knife, and a few days worth of ether rations, food, and water. He left his village when he was ready and traveled to the Great Vordanian Mountain Range, a location well known to be home to many Gozima dragons. More specifically, he was heading straight for Devil’s Canyon, an infamous canyon within the mountain range, rumored to have the largest of dragons lurking within their dark caves. Akron was full of ambition with the desire to slay not just any Gozima dragon, but a King Gozima dragon. His journey alone took three weeks, requiring him to live off the land for many days and nights, even traveling sometimes without any sustenance. When Akron finally reached Devil’s Canyon, he searched every cave until he found his dragon; the King Gozima dragon, a 50-meter alpha male, slept in a massive cave. Around its cave were piles of bones and Kauv weapons. It was clear that Akron was not the first to try and slay one of these. He struggled to best it, even with his javelin made for slaying such beasts. His fight took multiple attempts across not one, but three days. On the last day, he finally killed the king dragon. Upon throwing his spear with all the strength he had left, Akron was nearly crushed by its spiked tail smacking him against the cave walls, as one of the spikes impaled his leg. However, the spear managed to make its mark, puncturing the dragon’s neck and splitting open a major artery. As the beast roared in pain with blood spurting out, the fatal toxin on the tip of the spear sank into its bloodstream and traveled all across its body. Within several minutes, the dragon’s vital organs were destroyed, killing the beast. After fixing up his leg as best as he could, Akron retrieved his spear and cut off one of its golden horns, a feature that distinguishes it from normal dragons. With proof of his impressive feat, Akron began the journey home. The journey back took even longer due to the injuries he sustained in his fight. As his trial took longer than most, he was assumed to have been killed. However, when he returned, battered and bruised, his family and those in the village (still being rebuilt) who knew him were surprised and relieved to see him alive, holding the bloody golden horn in his hand. When they realized he had slayed a king Gozima dragon, they celebrated his achievement as he was finally recognized as a true Kauv’ok. At least in his clan, he has been the only one who has killed a king dragon and lived to tell the tale. Because of his impressive trial, Akron was given the nickname, “King Slayer”. Life After War In the new century after the many invasions that killed a great portion of the Kauv people, life was tough as the warriors tried to recover. Akron got the chance to witness the Draziri in battle when they returned 50 years after the Battle of Vordania. He even got the opportunity to fight them himself, impressed at the great challenge they brought with their ferocious skill. He also saw the departure and victorious return of his twin brothers when they returned together with trophies from their slayed Gozima dragon. Not long after, though, their parents were killed by a pack of xenocrawlers, causing Akron and his brothers to slaughter them in a murderous rampage of vengeance. With their parents gone, Akron inherited the family home as the eldest offspring. He also took possession of the original Gozima javelin that has been passed down his family line as an heirloom for many generations. Age of Ascendancy Early in 1247 GSY, Akron and his brothers went on a hunting expedition in the deserts beyond their village. One day, they were hunting a pack of xenocrawlers, when they came into contact with a group of outsiders being attacked by the same group. After killing the xenocrawlers, the three hunter brothers met with the outsiders who claimed to be from a powerful nation known as the United Republic, seeking to form relations with the Kauv. They interacted with the outsiders over several days during the journey back to their village. The way these outsiders acted towards the Kauv greatly appealed to Akron after what he’s experienced, so he helped them get an audience with the chieftain of their clan. Unfortunately in the long run, an alliance was not agreed to. Months later, the Kal’lu’umil arrived and agreed to provide the Kauv with the technology they would need to ascend beyond their world. They brought many starships, hovercraft, and advanced weaponry, teaching the Kauv about them and how to use them. This would cause Akron to dream about exploration beyond his homeworld, wishing to help his people conquer their enemies. The Barbarian Raid As the Kauv continued to grow, Akron also progressed in his life. He had undergone many tests and trials in attempt to ascend to the laborer caste, which would make him another step closer to becoming a true warrior as e desired. However, he would not be able to attain that goal. Near the end of the year, the Jerns- a barbaric group of raiders- attacked Vordania, attacking many villages across several clans, including Akron’s. He and the others fought as hard as they could, but even with their technology, they stood no chance against the ice magic of the Jerns. Akron and his younger brother Vaakos were among the several hundred Kauv who were captured against their will in the conflict. The third brother, Kaesh, was separated from his brothers, but desperately tried to fight back, only to be crushed to death by a giant. After this raid, Akron turned his back on the Kauv’ok religion, as he believed the Kauv gods abandoned their people when they were at their most vulnerable. Kauv’ok v. Beast For several weeks, Akron and his brother remained in captivity, being rounded up with eighteen other Kauv. He heard that many had committed suicide, some killing their captors as well. He desperately tried to get his own opportunity to do so, but there never came a time. After spending a long time as slaves to the Jerns, Akron’s small group was handed over to the Spookalotians, who put them into an arena to fight a fearsome beast. Using only basic swords and spears, they managed to slay the beast with Akron’s multiple strategies, and his spear which punctured its brain. After several months of living in a foreign nation (which became vassalized by another), Akron and the others fought in the arena again, this time with help from a strange knight of great power. Together they fought many strong beasts and monsters, but in the end, they succeeded and survived, though many of the group were killed. Returning Home After the arena battles, Akron and the remaining six Kauv were able to find a transport to take them back home. However, it was discovered that the rest of the Kauv had been driven to extinction through their infighting, with the only surviving Kauv being their group of seven and a Raid-Ship crew of one hundred that escaped the destruction of the Kauv Armada. Akron went into the ruins of his village, only to find more death. As he found his Gozima javelin (the family heirloom) snapped in two, he broke down in pain and anguish, which quickly turned into anger and rage aimed at the gods who abandoned their people. Descent into Madness As he sat among the ashes of his old hut, a cold voice entered his mind and spoke to him. Because of the lack of ether and the intense heat of the Vordanian sun, Akron had begun to hallucinate, but was unable to realize it. With a burning desire in his mind to kill the gods, he left the camp and set out towards the outskirts. He reached a mountain and journeyed deep into the caverns of untapped ether below, where he encountered the Divine Serpent called Ethroki, or the hallucination of Ethroki. Unknown to Akron, Vaakos had followed him in and began to notice that Akron had gone mad and was hallucinating, so he reluctantly tried to take Akron by force. However, he was killed by Ethroki from Akron’s view, but in reality, Akron killed him. With the thought of his own brother turning against him, the Hunter began to form a major distrust of the other Kauv survivors, and grew to hate Gaerex with a passion, believing him to have told Vaakos to kill him. After leaving the cave, Akron encountered five Kauv, who he believed to be the Kauv gods he had to kill. In reality, he was still hallucinating, for these five Kauv were merely a search party sent by Gaerex to search for Akron and Vaakos. Realizing what Akron had done, and that there was no way to get rid of his mad hallucinations, they were ready to fight. It was a long and intense battle between the enraged hunter and the five Kauv, but one by one, Akron managed to kill all of them, satisfying his revenge against the gods for abandoning their people. Now, he had another vengeance to fulfill- against Galti, the Jern barbarian responsible for the disastrous raid on Vordania. However, because of what he believed Gaerex made Vaakos do, he knew he couldn’t trust the other Kauv anymore. He had to do this alone. Instead of going back to the camp, he took a longer journey to find one of the other crash sites to try and find a working ship to use. After hours of searching, he eventually found a ship and left Vordania behind, his mind focused only on slaying Galti. Vengeance After leaving Vordania, Akron traveled to the Scanraigh region, returning to the arena planet he and his fellow captives had lived on for several months. He recalled the name of the planet that Galti could be found on, as the knight they fought with in the arena told him not too long ago. However, in order to pinpoint his exact position, he need to find a starmap. After searching through a nearby space station, Akron managed to to find the coordinates to the planet Vaasasund, heading to the Jern homeworld as fast as he could. After leaving Vordania, Akron traveled to the Scanraigh region, returning to the arena planet he and his fellow captives had lived on for several months. He recalled the name of the planet that Galti could be found on, as the knight they fought with in the arena told him not too long ago. However, in order to pinpoint his exact position, he needed to find a starmap. After searching through a nearby space station, Akron managed to to find the coordinates to the planet Vaasasund, heading to the Jern homeworld as fast as he could. Upon his arrival, he was brought to the Gjallarhorn, the palace within the Jern capital. His conversation with Galti was short, as he had come with the intention of killing him and avenging the Kauv. As they began to fight, it was clear that Galti had the upper hand. Even with every weapon he had with him, Akron still could not defeat the strong Jern warrior. In an act of desperation, the wounded hunter quickly drew his rifle and fired straight at Galti. Unfortunately for him, the single round only ripped off his shoulder, as both Galti and Titus Gallius (a Scourge leader and close friend of Galti who was present) drew their guns and unloaded dozens of bullets into Akron’s chest, shredding him apart. In his final moments, the Kauv’ok felt immense regret, believing that he had failed to avenge his people, especially his brothers. Within seconds, he lay dead upon the floor of the palace. Not long after, his body was taken by Titus to be disposed of, cast off of a cliff and lost within the raging seas below. A Second Chance Unknown to neither Titus nor Galti, there had been other spectators of the fight. Hoplite soldiers under the command of Lord Tyrakk (leader of the Scourge faction known as the Hoplites) were at Vaasasund, analyzing the results of the duel between Akron and Galti. They managed to recover the broken body of Akron Jal Kuath and loaded it aboard a transport leaving the Jern capital world. From there, the body was brought to Tyrakk himself. As a skilled individual who specializes in resurrection, he was able to bring Akron back from the dead. Unfortunately, the body was far beyond repair, so it was severely amputated- with the surviving pieces placed into a special cybernetic armor. All that was left was several sections of his face- including his eyes- a few of his organs, and his brain, which was partially implanted with technology with to make it easier for Tyrakk to control him. The rest of him became a cold and hard metal shell. Upon his awakening, the Kauv’ok panicked and thrashed about, shocked to suddenly feel life return to his body. He soon became horrified upon the realization that his body was gone, and that he had become trapped within a tomb of metal. However, the skull-faced scientist explained everything to him, referring to him as Akron, as was his real name. From the perspective of the Kauv’ok, though, the identity that was Akron has ceased to exist. Akron was dead. Instead, he took upon himself a new name, fitting for how he met his end: Karzûn, a term in Vokxik that was synonymous to “failure”, as he had failed to defeat Galti and avenge his fallen people. Even after being resurrected by Tyrakk, Karzûn still felt intense suffering and pain within, believing that he was unworthy of life and would rather remain dead. However, the Technomancer persisted in his efforts, offering Karzûn the opportunity to undo his past failures in exchange for serving him. At that point, the Kauv’ok cyborg’s entire personality changed, for now he believed he had been given a second chance to finish was he started. A chance to finally grant his people the vengeance they deserved. As Tyrakk’s personal and secret assassin, Karzûn would remain invisible to the galaxy as he carried out the wishes of his new master. With a new arsenal of advanced weaponry and technology, Karzûn would begin to train and become an even more deadly warrior than Akron ever was. His first mission that began immediately after was a secret raid of a Hammer ship in order to steal blueprints for a WMD. Karzûn effectively snuck aboard, encountering nobody to kill. He crept through ventilation shafts strewn across the vessel as he searched for the location of the blueprints. When he finally reached the room, he was forced to kill two scientists who spotted him, also forcing a brief confrontation with a Hammer soldier afterwards, which in turn put the rest of the ship on high alert as soldiers began moving towards the research room to eliminate this intruder. Karzûn worked quickly to find the blueprints he needed, and after securing them, he busted out of the room and wasted no time hacking apart the soldiers in his path. It was at this point that he felt the exhilaration and the rush of adrenaline from killing all these soldiers, all of them horrified at the cyborg monster towering over them. He immediately became addicted to the feeling and kept going, slaughtering as many soldiers as there were in his path until he made it to a hangar and escaped with a stolen fighter. Over a hundred personnel were killed during Karzûn’s raid, most of them soldiers. After escaping the ship, Karzûn returned back to his station, where he met the leader of Scourge, Overlord Garhorn, who was pleased with his successful mission. As a reward, Karzûn was given command of his very own warship, as well as a battalion of Tyrakk’s Hoplites. The Cost of Vengeance Since his previous mission, Karzûn was permitted to do as he pleased, so long as he remained hidden. And with the free reign he now had, he decided to work towards hunting down Galti once and for all. For weeks, he sent out drones to survey the surrounding areas and to track any Jern activity. After a while, he’d lock onto what he believed to be Galti’s flagship, and so he’d fly out and sneak aboard. However, it would turn out to be a set-up, as Galti had planned to lure Karzûn to him. What Karzûn didn’t expect was Galti’s new affiliation to Scourge, preventing him from attacking. Furthermore, he learned a shocking truth- Galti was not behind the raid on Vordania. The real villain responsible for that horrible event was a Jern known as Skagen, a demon of ice even Galti despised. Now, Karzûn would find himself joining forces with the former Jern leader to kill Skagen. Later, Karzûn would meet with Galti to discuss Skagen. However, the entire meeting ended up as a long argument between the two; Karzûn expressed his desire for revenge and kept trying to justify his vengeful mindset. However, Galti had seen what vengeance does to people, long before Akron entered his halls. The new High General of Scourge warned Karzûn of what would happen if he stayed on his current path, telling him many stories of his past to reinforce his words. Karzûn departed the halls, his entire identity shaken to its core. Heeding Galti’s words meant that he’d have to cast aside the zealous culture he was raised up in. It was so opposite of what he knew that his mind could not handle the stress. Galti confronted him later to empathize with Karzûn’s dilemma, opening his eyes to how similar he and Galti were when it came to vengeance and their cultures. To give him hope, he told the Kauv’ok that some of the Kauv survived, living in a small colony among the Kal’lu’umil. Skills and Abilities Like all Kauv, Akron was well-trained as a warrior, able to to fight in battle if the need arose. He was a master of bladed weapons, wielding a variety of swords, spears and knives when in the wild. He was also quite skilled in ranged combat after being taught how to use a baxinium hunting rifle at a young age. His aim was so true that he could down a xenocrawler running at top speed with a single round to the head. As a hunter, his true talent resided with the wilderness of Vordania, gathering resources and hunting beasts. Like every Kauv who is a part of the scavenger caste, Akron could survive for a long period of time in the wild, sometimes more than a month. He has hunted a great variety of beasts, from muxok and xenocrawlers to sand demons and Gozima dragons. He managed to slay a King Gozima dragon to complete his rite of passage, becoming one of the few Kauv in his clan- as well as one of the few Kauv in history- to have accomplished such a feat, for King Gozima dragons are far deadlier than their smaller counterparts. Akron was always more of a lone wolf and a follower, never desiring to become a chieftain and lead his own clan, for he believed he did not possess the strong will of a leader. However, that changed after the Jerns captured him. Along with only surviving brother, Vaakos, he was handed over to the Spookalotians with a group of eighteen other Kauv, forced to compete in a monster arena for their freedom. Already a master in killing beasts, Akron took charge of the demoralized Kauv and led them to defeat their enemy, with his spear dealing the final blow. Although concerned about his ability to lead, he still continued to lead his comrades against many other beasts in the arena until they were able to return home. Although Akron abandoned his religious ideals due to the selfishness of the Kauv god-kings, he was still a strong believer in honor and glory. Vengeance and the need to avenge someone or something was extremely important to him, as he would stop at nothing to fulfill that personal vendetta until he succeeded or died. However, he would become reckless at times, being fueled by rage and fury alone. This would potentially cause him to be even more dangerous to his enemies, but would also make him easier to defeat, as clearly seen in his fight with Galti. After his resurrection by Lord Tyrakk, Akron was reborn as Karzûn, a menacing cyborg warrior that stood over 7 feet tall. With his cybernetic augmentations, Karzûn has enhanced speed, agility, and strength. With the technology that partially inhabits his brain, he has the potential to become smarter and more efficient than he once was. Even though he insists Akron is dead, he still retains memories of his past and still holds onto the traditions of his people, implementing their ways of battle into his combat training as a cyborg. With a section of his brain controlled by Tyrakk, Karzûn is capable of receiving spikes of dopamine, serotonin and oxytocin to reward his efforts or to control him if he would ever attempt to act against Tyrakk’s wishes. In addition, Karzûn has the ability to go into a “berserk mode”. Having tampered with the cyborg’s organic brain, Tyrakk can trigger the release of certain chemicals, sending Karzûn into an uncontrollable rage. If he is damaged enough, it can also trigger the release of the chemicals as a defense mechanism. In this state, he is very deadly and nearly unstoppable, as he will attack and destroy anything or anyone in sight, and he will not stop for any reason, which can be enough to send his enemies into panic and disarray. His spree of destruction continues for as long as the chemicals keep flowing, or until Tyrakk calms him down. While he is immensely powerful in berserk mode, he is also just as vulnerable, just as he was before he became a cyborg. As he roams around in a fit of rage, he is also absent of all rationale, making it possible for him to be defeated in this state, if his enemies can remain calm. After his first mission on behalf of Tyrakk, Karzûn took on new upgrades to his body to increase his lethality. Weapons and Equipment Akron the hunter utilized a variety of weapons in his many hunts and journeys into the desert wilderness of Vordania. At his sides were always a pair of Demon blades, hand-crafted and forged himself. These were among his most favorite and personal weapons, not usually used against wild beasts, yet he still managed to effectively wield them. Along his chest was a Vordanian dagger used as a last resort survival weapon as well as a versatile hunting tool. Doubling as a walking stick, he carried a Gozima javelin, a long spear with a very sharp spearhead that was meant to puncture the armored hides of Gozima dragons. In his pound he also carried some vials of poison to dip the blade in so that he could deliver certain death to whatever beast would face the spearhead. This Gozima javelin was no ordinary one, though. In fact, it was the original Javelin, first created by his great ancestor and passed down the Kuath family line for many generations. Slung over his back was also his muxok hunting rifle, the most popular weapon of a Kauv’ok hunter. As the Kauv’ok cyborg Karzûn, his old weapons were deemed outdated and weak. Provided with a massive arsenal of melee weapons, ranged weapons, and equipment, he was given the choice to pick a few to use for his future missions. The first weapon would in fact, be two. A pair of short swords would immediately appeal to his taste of swords, although these were longer than his old Demon Blades, and were forged with vexian steel, far more resilient than baxinium. To replace his lost spear, he would choose a golden bladestaff, a unique melee weapon that combined elements of a spear, a staff, and a glaive. Even more special about this particular weapon was the exotic energy-resistant material called primevium that it was forged out of. As he had no need for a long-range sniper rifle, he picked out a submachine gun-type weapon called an Arc Blaster, a fully-automatic weapon that fired deadly bolts of arc energy. As a secret and last resort weapon, he took a stealth dagger, one of an unique design. In addition to weapons, Karzûn also equipped himself with a cloaking device to camouflage himself, a grapple hook launcher, and a toxic dart launcher. Karzûn can also rely on more than just his own weapons. With his station comes a battalion of Hoplites, a reward for his service to the Overlord and to his master. As he dislikes the hideous appearance of the Hoplites, he had his own battalion heavily modified and disguised to appear more drone-like than augmented human slave-soldiers. In addition, it was done so to ensure that his loyalties to Scourge remain invisible to the galaxy. These special Hoplites, renamed Stikab by Karzûn, are slightly taller than the average human (about two meters tall), and are far less organic than the usual Hoplites, as Karzûn wanted his warriors to be more relatable to him, more machine than man. Instead of an augmented human face, the Stikab have two menacingly-red photoreceptor “eyes”, which are connected to their brains contained within the drone heads. Their mechanical frames are designed and constructed to be similar to the Kauv’ok cyborg, so their fighting capabilities are programmed to be similar to his as well. Karzûn had them dressed with ragged cloaks, to remind him of the traditional Kauv attire he wore in his past life. As primarily his bodyguards and training drones, the Stikab wield advanced electrostaffs. As warriors, they also wield high-power blasters and energy blades. They are programmed to be primarily loyal to the commands of Karzûn, but loyalties to Tyrakk are also embedded. With all these upgrades and modifications, it could be argued that the Stikab are superior to most Hoplites, despite being only several hundred strong. Alongside his battalion of modified Hoplites, Karzûn also has his own special flagship, the Burning Spear. A 450-meter war cruiser, the Burning Spear is armed to the teeth with a deadly array of railguns, cannons, missiles, and turrets. For a vessel of that size, it is remarkably tough and can hold its own for a significant amount of time. The crimson war cruiser hosts the entire battalion of Stikab warriors, hundreds of recon drones, and a few squadrons’ worth of compact starfighter drones, and Karzûn’s personal spacecrafts. When he’s not at his station, he is roaming the stars aboard the Burning Spear, asserting his dominance to all who would challenge him. Gallery File:Akron_Jal_Kuath.png|Akron the King Slayer File:Akron_at_a_younger_age.png|Akron at a younger age File:Close_up_of_Akron's_mask.jpg|Close up of Akron's mask File:Cyborg_body.png|Karzûn's cyborg body File:Cybernetic_brain.jpg|Close up of Karzûn's cybernetic brain File:Dual_blades.png|Karzûn's dual blades File:Bladestaff.jpg|Karzûn's bladestaff File:Arc_blaster.png|Karzûn's arc blaster File:Stealth_dagger.jpg|Karzûn's stealth dagger Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Swordsmen Category:Status: Alive Category:Resurrected Category:Scourge Category:Knights